


FuckBirds

by luckyfucky



Category: RWBY
Genre: 18+, Anal, Blow Job, Chapter Four:, Chapter One:, Chapter Three:, Chapter Two:, Clover topping, Frotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, No Smut, Smut, Some angst, ace op friendship rights, blowjob, but also a volume 7 rewrite, chapter five:, chapter notes will also have tag, dom-ish qrow/sub-ish clover, no minors, not much else to say, thats kind of the entire fucking point, there will be mature content and lots of it, this is porn, this is shameless fair game smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyfucky/pseuds/luckyfucky
Summary: 18+ only. Written by adults for adults.Volume 7 rewrite where Clover and Qrow are 2 horny unstoppable bastards. Sure, there's plot. There's feels. There's gay. But that's not what anyone is really here for. We're here to watch Qrow and Clover get each other off as frequently and fervently as possible. Because fuck slow burn, we're here to be fast and furious (except, of course, when Qrow is getting edged).This is what crwby was too afraid to show us. This is the fair game smut you've been waiting for. This... is FuckBirds.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 137





	1. Fuck the Police

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Explicit. 18+ ONLY
> 
> Summary: After being detained by the Ace Ops, Qrow is personally escorted up to Atlas by Clover.
> 
> Content: Light Bondage, Blowjob

“I was honestly expecting things to go a lot rougher,” Qrow said as he followed the kids down the dark Mantle street. Rougher, he thought. Not just regarding the law. Normally he’d already have been making his way to the local gay bar to pound down the shots and the local twinks, but this unfortunately was not that kind of a mission.

Just as Qrow was reminiscing about one of his old missions for Oz where he had to go get tied up and railed to get information, he felt a sudden tightness around his wrists. Wow, his imagination must have been getting better after quitting alcohol, but now was not the time for a sexual fantasy.

However, momentum pushed him forward onto the ground and out of his naughty thoughts. But he knew now wasn't exactly the best time to think about that anyway. He struggled against the bonds, a frown on his lips as they chafed his wrists in the not-so-pleasant way. Damn James for changing the design of these things again. 

"Great work team," a pleasant, deep voice caressed his ears. Qrow blinked twice before slowly trailing his eyes up to the boot that stepped in front of him. They made their way up, Qrow silently admiring the way the obnoxiously white pants were wrapped tightly around taut calves and thighs. He heard the sound of metal swinging around and his attention snapped upwards towards a large hand twirling a... _horseshoe_ between two long fingers. A little huff brought his eyes up towards the face, and that's when Qrow felt his breath catch in his throat.

_Holy shit. He's fucking gorgeous._

The huntsman and uncle in him were struggling to plan a way out with all the gay thoughts clamoring to be heard. But how could he ever possibly think straight when there was a god amongst men standing in front of him?

His eyes? The most gorgeous color Qrow had ever seen.

His eyebrows? Clearly well sculpted, the man was obviously a high brow gay.

His jawline? Sharp enough to cut a man and by the Brothers Qrow wanted that man to be him.

“Hey,” Qrow tried to use his suave voice, but craning his neck (or the nerves from talking to a guy this hot) caused his voice to crack slightly. Shit, he had to get it together or he wouldn’t stand a chance. “I’m a licensed huntsman! Just helped save everyone?”

Oh Brothers, the man knew how to smirk like a devil. A tilt of the lips, cock of an eyebrow, and raise of the chin from the man told Qrow all he needed to know.

That fine Atlesian soldier thought Qrow was a bottom he could ride into next Tuesday.

Which was mostly correct. But Qrow would be damned if he didn’t get a chance with that ass too.

With a flick of his wrist, the man put away the damned horseshoe. He placed a hand on his hip (gods, Qrow wanted that hand to be his) and smirked even more (oh how Qrow wished he could wipe that smirk off that chiseled face). As the mountain of a man started to lean down, Qrow swore those massive man tits were about to burst forth from the vest.

In fact, upon closer inspection, he noticed the slight tear near the hem of the deep v of the man's undershirt. Brothers, if he was ripping his shirt just from bending down Qrow couldn't even imagine what he would look like underneath it all.

Well, he knew he could imagine. And, oh, how he wanted to. But getting any harder than he already was would be quite unprofessional.

After a moment of imagining using that hole to rip the shirt clean off those muscles, Qrow composed himself enough to tear his eyes away to see what he was reaching for.

For a second it seemed like he was going to grab a fistful of Qrow’s hair. He’d normally be all about that, but Qrow did _not_ want to start moaning in front of everyone. Instead, the man reached down and grabbed Harbinger.

“Hey!” Qrow started to protest as the guy stood back up, making eye contact and suggestively stroking his hand up and down Harbinger’s hilt. Then with a wink he was off, passing Harbinger to a police robot before striding away.

Damn, the man had an ass thicker than a fully grown goliath. 

Qrow shook his head. He may have been tied up on the streets of Mantle but he could still get his mind out of the gutter. 

The man walked over to where Ruby was on the ground and picked up the relic. Qrow wondered if he knew what the relic was since he didn’t pass it off to one of the robots.

“Please! We were just trying to help!” Ruby pleaded. Qrow knew there was no point. Even if that guy was a flaming homosexual, he was still one of Ironwood’s men.

“What is the meaning of this? What are the Ace Ops even doing down here in Mantle?”

Qrow craned his neck to see Pietro and Maria coming down the street. The Ace Ops, huh? He had heard rumors about the leader of the elite team. Whispers in every gay bar across Remnant, every twink claiming they had bottomed for the captain with the colossal cock.

“Doctor, good to see you. Well, we heard a report of an unauthorized ship making an unauthorized landing, followed by an unauthorized use of weapons by unlicensed Huntsmen.”

Damn that man, a bootlicker like the rest of the military drones.

Bootlickers weren’t supposed to be that hot.

Or gay.

Maybe this is what a mid-life crisis was, because Qrow knew he had gone from saying “fuck the cops” to actually wanting to fuck a cop.

“If we could just talk this out…” Pietro was now also trying to plead with the Ace Op. Qrow was sure this would go well.

“They’ll be able to talk this out once they get to Atlas.” Qrow watched as the man tossed the relic back and forth before turning around to face them again. “Alright, Ace Ops, you get the kids in the big transport. I’ll personally escort their leader up to Atlas for… questioning.”

“Wait but I’m the leader!” Ruby cried but the Ace Op captain walked right past her and back over to Qrow. 

Of course, Qrow kept an eye on the proceedings to make sure none of the kids were getting hurt. But it was oh so hard to not just gape in wonder at the sight bulging out of those white pants.

The size rumors were absolutely true. 

Qrow was gonna need a bigger butt plug.

Before long, the Ace Ops and robots had hauled all the kids away. Their damned leader stayed back, still towering over Qrow.

“You gonna help me up at some point? Take these damned things off?” he asked, trying his best to put some amount of authority in his voice. “I normally make guys buy me dinner before letting them tie me up like this.”

“Hmm… you are rather pretty all tied up like that down there. But I suppose I can help you up.” The man bent down, muscles pressing against the shirt once again, and gently helped Qrow to his feet. “I still have to bring you up to Atlas though, cuffs included.”

“C’mon, I know James. You can knock all this cop nonsense off,” Qrow said as he caught his balance. The two remained close, not quite touching but close enough that it felt like the tension between them would snap them together at any second.

“You know the General, huh?” Those piercing teal eyes raked Qrow up and down. “Scrawny, emo, twink of a huntsman running around with a gaggle of rogue students. You must be Qrow Branwen. You know, I’ve heard quite the rumors about you. The name’s Clover.”

Qrow laughed. “Rumors, eh? I’ve heard quite a few about you.” He let his eyes slowly travel down Clover’s torso before resting on that drool-inducing bulge. Snapping his eyes back to meet Clover’s, he continued. “Makes me wonder how many of them are true.”

Clover had a lazy grin and one eyebrow raised. “Well I for one have more than a couple questions for you, if you’d allow me to escort you to my ship.”

Making a show of looking down and around at where his hands were tied around his back, Qrow said, “Not like I’d have much choice in the matter. But for you I’d go along anyways.”

Was that a tinge of blush creeping across Clover’s cheeks? Tall, strong, gay, _and_ dorky. Qrow knew he was a lost cause.

“Fair enough, now let’s get going,” Clover said as he clasped a hand on Qrow's back to guide him down the street and around the corner to the small transport ship.

Qrow followed obediently, taking silent pride in how he had managed to ruffle the captain’s feathers. This Atlas mission could still turn out alright. Oh yeah, and things would probably turn out okay with the General too. 

For now, Qrow could turn his attention to more pressing matters at hand, like the bulge that was starting to press further out of Clover’s pants as he slid his hand down Qrow’s back. When Clover grabbed his ass to push him up into the transport, Qrow gave his hips a swish back and forth, pressing into the hand that he so badly wanted to feel in other places.

“Is this how you treat all your captives?”

"Wouldn't you like to know," Clover gave Qrow's rear a small smack as he stepped into the transport. "Don't worry though, I take extra good care of the ones I like." 

Qrow took in his surroundings as the door to the transport closed. It was just the one bench on one side, and not much room to move around. He finished turning around and leaned against the wall to watch Clover.

“I have Branwen in the transport,” Clover said, evidently speaking to someone in Atlas. “We’ll be there shortly.”

Clover locked eyes with Qrow, reached up to shut off his earpiece, and then easily closed the distance between the two with his long strides. Qrow could practically taste the tension in the air. Maybe it was a good thing his hands were still tied up since now all he could do was wait patiently as his body grew more and more heated.

“And now that I have you alone,” Clover said, his voice a low rumble, “I think we can start the questioning.”

Qrow sucked in his breath and bit his lip as Clover firmly grabbed his waist and pushed him around and down onto the bench.

Craning his neck up, Qrow tried to maintain eye contact and resist the urge to stare at what he knew was mere inches away from his face. Clover put a hand on his shoulder and pushed his back up against the wall.

“Atlas really does have a brutal military, huh?” Qrow grinned up at Clover. “Is this actually military procedure?”

“When I said ‘start the questioning’, I meant me questioning _you_.”

“And what makes you think I’d answer any of your questions?”

“Because first I’m asking you if you want to continue where this is obviously going.”

Qrow’s eyes couldn’t help but flick down to where Clover’s cock was tightly pressing out of his pants. He could see the entirety of its length, which seemed to just keep going forever until it finally ended at the tip with…

Oh Brothers. 

“Got a little wet spot, huh?” A huge smirk broke out on Qrow’s face as he looked back up. “Surely you can’t be that excited already?”

That adorable shade of pink was back on Clover’s cheeks and Qrow savored the moment.

“You didn’t answer the question, Branwen.”

“My bad, you’re right. Let me fix that.”

Qrow leaned forward and kept staring up at Clover with wide eyes. He flicked the tip of his tongue against his lips before he stuck his tongue out to slowly lick the entire length of Clover’s cock through his pants. When he reached the tip, he pressed his lips in and brushed his tongue in slow circles.

Even through the pants, Qrow could still taste that sweet salt that was making his mouth water and his own cock grow harder. The heat and scent coming off of Clover’s body were near enough to drive Qrow insane, but he forced himself to pull away and keep up the doe-eyed look.

“Now that it’s clear we both want this,” Qrow said, “Are you going to untie me so we can take care of this?”

Clover went from biting his lower lip to laughing. “Oh, you wish. I’m not breaking that many rules for you. Besides, I watched what those hands of yours could do with that scythe. Now I want to see what that mouth can do too.”

“So you like to watch, eh? Good to know.” Qrow could see Clover shaking his head, but his attention was already turned elsewhere. No hands? No problem.

With delicate and precise movements, he bit at Clover’s pant buckle and prodded it with his tongue. The metal unclasps quickly undid themselves at Qrow’s request. Soon enough he was biting at the zipper, pulling it out and down.

Moving his head to the right, Qrow bit onto Clover's pants and boxes and dragged them down, shaking his head side to side to loosen them over his hips. 

Oh how badly he wanted to run his fingers over the lines of muscles he was uncovering, but he had to settle for small bites as he worked his way around the pant line as far as he could make it on both sides.

Clover was practically writhing in front of him, which not only helped get the pants loose but also to get Qrow even more worked up. With a final, desperate tug of his head, Qrow fully pulled down Clover’s pants, revealing the prize Qrow yearned for.

Qrow couldn’t help but let out an audible moan as Clover’s cock swung out from beneath the elastic waistband before falling back down onto his thigh. The yearning was growing too much and Qrow couldn’t even bother teasing Clover for any longer. 

It had been far too long since Qrow had tasted cock and he was about to have a king’s feast.

As Clover leaned forward to rest a hand against the wall, Qrow reached out with his tongue to draw Clover’s tip into his mouth.

When the initial rush of taste and smell and texture and bliss was over, Qrow let himself slow down and savor each sensation. He ran his tongue around the crest of the tip, reaching around as far as he could go and then slowly finding his way to the top. 

As calm and collected as the captain seemed to be on the outside, the salty taste of precum flooding Qrow’s mouth let him know how much Clover was actually enjoying himself. That small taste left Qrow yearning for more so he started working his way farther down Clover’s length.

Qrow moved forward on the bench until he was sitting right on the edge. Bringing one leg between Clover’s, he hooked the other behind Clover to drag him closer in. He pressed out with his hips, desperate to find some relief in contact. Clover must have gotten the message and stepped forward, pressing his strong, thick thigh against where Qrow’s cock was trying to find its way out of its pants prison.

Every muscle in his arms was itching to reach out and feel all of Clover, to push him down, to rip all his clothes off. But instead all he could do was take Clover deeper and deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head and grinding his hips in a near feverish rhythm. Clover started grunting and thrusting into him and, even though Qrow’s eyes were watering from the pressure, he had never felt better.

He could, however, think of dozens of things that would make this even better.

Maybe next time...

_Was he actually going to want to see someone again for once?_

He quickly set aside all thoughts of feelings and turned his focus to figuring out how he could use his lips and tongue to drive Clover even further up the wall.

“Fuck, Qrow,” Clover gasped and Qrow found himself desperate for even more pressure. 

Why did hearing Clover say his name turn him on so fucking badly?

Why did he want to hear Clover scream his name over and over?

Why did Clover keep making him feel things?

Qrow sucked and grinded harder than he possibly ever had before. He felt like his lips were starting to go numb but it would all be worth it soon. 

He could feel Clover’s legs start to squeeze. Spit dripped down the sides of Qrow’s mouth as he and Clover thrust together, both desperate for relief. 

“Qrow,” Clover moaned again and Qrow nodded as he bobbed his head even deeper.

“Keep going, Qrow. Don’t fucking stop.” If only Clover knew the lengths Qrow would go to, just to hear his name come off those succulent lips.

Qrow groaned around Clover’s cock, barely noticing how far off the bench he was hanging while trying to grind against Clover.

Taking a brief second to pull away to breathe and swallow, he was able to fully appreciate how damned gorgeous Clover was, swollen and dripping wet. He dove back in, lips pursed hard against Clover as he once again swallowed the entire length.

“Oh, fuck, Qrow, you’re gonna make me fucking cum,” Clover gasped out.

“Please,” Qrow tried to beg but he knew nothing came out beside a muffled moan. He tried to wrap his lips all the way around Clover’s base, sucking and pressing with his tongue, craving Clover like he was his only salvation.

Just as he felt Clover start to throb, the sweet sensation of warmth filled Qrow’s mouth. He started sucking, his lips still wrapped tight so he wouldn’t miss a single drop.

The cum kept flowing and Qrow kept swallowing, dragging his tongue up in slow circles to savor the taste. All too soon, Clover was leaning forward, his breathing raspier. Qrow gulped down the last of the load and pulled back, trying to lick Clover clean but a strand of saliva still connected the two.

Qrow looked up and found Clover staring down at him. If those teal eyes were the ocean, Qrow would have gladly drowned in them.

“You’ve got something on your face,” Clover said with a smile and soft laugh before gently wiping the spit away from Qrow’s mouth. “I guess since you don’t have any hands right now that I could help you out with that.” He pulled away, hiding Qrow’s new obsession back away in his pants.

“Speaking of helping me out,” Qrow said, rolling his hips back and forth, aching from the lack of pressure. “Fair’s fair.”

The gentle laugh was gone but the snarky laugh was back. “Well, I guess today just isn’t your lucky day. We’re pulling into Atlas now.” Clover wiped more spit from Qrow’s mouth and then ruffled his hair. “Besides, you don’t really think a prisoner would get rewarded like that, do you?”

“I’m not your damned prisoner,” Qrow said, mock kicking out at Clover. “And you owe me now.”

Clover's smirk widened as he clearly enjoyed how easily he ruffled Qrow's feathers. "We'll see about that. I'm a man of my word, and I never leave anyone unsatisfied." He leaned in, breath tickling Qrow's nape and ear. "If you're good, then we can see about rewarding you for your performance, pretty bird." 

Qrow's face erupted into flames while the man backed away, a teasing glint in those stupidly enchanting teal eyes. He stuttered, hoping to get the last word in, but the door to the transport vehicle hissed open and effectively cut him off.

What the hell in Remnant had he gotten himself into.


	2. Workplace Harassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the ground in Atlas, the Ace Ops give Clover a hard time while he figures out how to get some alone time with Qrow again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter (unfortunately). The Ace Ops ended having more to say than I thought they would, so the chapter is getting broken in twain. Don't you worry though, Clover and Qrow are still Plenty gay.
> 
> Content: Nothing explicit happens but sex is referenced. Ace Ops get friendship rights

Clover stepped out of the transport, trying his best not to look like the nervous wreck he felt. That stunt could have serious consequences but damn if it wasn’t worth it. Looking around, he saw the kids were all being escorted by guards up to the academy and the rest of the Ace Ops were all waiting by their plane. Two guards waited nearby to take Qrow up.

Sensing movement behind him, Clover turned to look. Qrow was walking up to him, awkwardly shifting around to try and hide the still remaining evidence.

“Bastard,” Qrow muttered as he walked up to Clover’s side.

“Just you wait,” Clover replied with a wink. Perhaps he was being a bit cruel, but seeing that man squirm was making him damn horny. 

Qrow let out a huff and Clover chuckled. It was too easy to fluster him, Clover had never felt this comfortable with anyone before. He hoped Ironwood didn’t arrest Qrow, he was getting far too many ideas to have him get locked away.

Well, locked away by anyone but him, that was.

“Good luck in there,” Clover said as he walked down past the guards. “Hope I see you around.”

“Hah. Wonder why.” Qrow rolled his eyes but Clover was happy to see a small grin on his face. 

The guards got on either side of Qrow as they started escorting him away. Clover watched him leave and tried to send a bit of good luck after him.

Making his way over to the Ace Ops, Clover started plotting out how he was going to get his hands on Atlas’s newest huntsman arrival later.

“Uhh... Captain Space Cadet?” Marrow’s voice startled Clover out of his broom closet fantasy. “Everything okay? You nearly walked into me.”

“Oh, my bad. Got a bit lost in thought there.”

“Lost in thought, eh?” Elm asked, giving his arm a punch. “Maybe you were thinking about that huntsman you questioned?”

“That was successful, but no that’s not what I was thinking about,” Clover let out a nervous laugh. “Why would I be thinking about him?”

“‘Cause Elm thinks you have a crush on him,” Harriet chimed in. “I said there was no way you’d be _that_ unprofessional.”

Vine walked up to them and stood next to Elm. “Out of everyone here, I thought Elm would do the crushing, not the Captain.”

“Me? Have a crush on that old man? Hah, he isn’t even a woman.”

“I just thought Timber would be better suited to crushing someone than Kingfisher.”

“Would ya look at that,” Harriet laughed, “Vine made a joke and Clover’s in love. Next thing you know, Ironwood’s gonna give us all a day off.”

“Alright,” Clover spoke up before it’d be too late to stop them all. “First off, I’m not in love.”

“You kind of called dibs on him,” Marrow said. Clover blinked and stared at him.

“Really? I said I’d take care of the huntsman.”

“And I’m sure you did, boss,” Elm laughed and clasped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh, god, Elm stop,” Marrow whined. “That’s disgusting.”

“I don’t understand how any of that was disgusting,” Vine said, only the slightest bit of inflection in his voice indicating it was a question.

“She means they had interpersonal relations on the way up here,” Harriet said. “Like, you know,” she made a vulgar gesture with her hands.

“If you guys don’t knock this off, I’ll have to take disciplinary action.”

Harriet and Elm both laughed but Marrow stood up straighter. Vine looked bored as usual but Clover figured he was at least making an effort to be a part of the group. Even if that group was currently reading him for filth. Had he really been that obvious?

“Hear that, Elm? He’s into disciplinary action now.”

“I’d be scared if I were that huntsman right now.” Elm and Harriet started laughing. Clover could feel his face growing warmer.

“I was nothing but professional,” Clover said, awkwardly smoothing out the front of his pants. No wonder they knew, with how awkward he was being. “But even if I did… partake in extracurriculars… that would be none of your business.”

“Awh come on boss, I told you when I went on that date with that weird Atlesian couple,” Harriet said, an exaggerated pleading look on her face. “You can tell us.”

“That’s true,” Vine said, putting a thoughtful finger on his chin. “But you weren’t getting romantically or sexually involved with someone possibly connected to the General. Nor was it while on a mission.”

Clover put his head in his hands, partially out of exasperation but mainly to cover the last remains of his blush. He really needed to work on his poker face.

“Alright, enough’s enough,” Clover said. He had never been more thankful to be interrupted by an incoming message on his earpiece. Holding up a finger, he put on his serious leader face and hoped everyone would finally chill out.

“Winter just let me know we’re supposed to go meet the group. Sounds like we’ll be working with them all for a while.”

“Looks like you can get your man after all!” Elm said and Harriet snickered as the two started walking up the steps into the academy, Vine soon trailing behind. 

Marrow gave a questioning look to Clover. All he could do was shake his head and start walking after the rest of them. At least Marrow was young enough that he would leave this alone if Clover asked. The girls, on the other hand? He could already tell they were a lost cause.

But then again… maybe so was he.

When was the last time he had gotten this flustered over a guy? Possibly not since he had first discovered he was gay. His steps were lighter as he walked with the group. It was almost time to enact his plan and he’d be damned if he’d let any of the Ace Ops get in his way.

After arriving outside Ironwood’s office, they didn’t have long to wait before the kids came out. Clover immediately scanned the group for the object of his affection. 

...Affection? No, what was he thinking? The girls must have influenced him more than he thought.

But still, there he was, slouching down the stairs with a scowl on his face. Still just as handsome, regardless of the bags under his eyes. At least he was out of the cuffs, but Clover swore to himself he would turn Qrow’s night around. It’s what Qrow deserved.

 _Sigh._ He was going to have to stop being gay for a minute to address the group.

“I'd like to sincerely apologize for the miscommunication down in Mantle. We didn't intend to…” Clover started trying to give a speech the best he could, but was interrupted by Elm pushing her way past him.

“I feel so bad, honestly! If we had known who you were, we'd be laughing over a hot meal right now…” she said in a rush, grabbing Ruby’s hand and wildly shaking her up and down. Clover appreciated Elm’s enthusiasm, but he just hoped the kids weren’t that fragile.

Ruby fell to the ground and tried to stand up, clearly dizzy. She cut off Elm, saying, “I understand. You were just following orders.”

“I mean, you could have asked us some questions first,” the ex-Schnee heiress said, giving Ruby another twirl around. Clover was sure she was a joy to deal with. How long had Qrow been putting up with all of them for? That man deserved a medal and a massage. A sexy massage. One with a happy ending.

“Questions are for the weak. But we're all on the same team now. Not that I'm happy about it,” Marrow said.

_Focus, Clover. Gay time later._

Not sure if he was thankful or not for being pulled away from his muscle filled fantasies, he took a moment to collect himself. He looked at Marrow, knowing he couldn’t resist having Qrow in his sights right now. 

Marrow’s tail was wagging, betraying his true feelings about working with the group.

 _Shit._ He might not have had a tail, but his “co-workers” had definitely picked up on his body language. That’s what he got for encouraging them all to be better friends, he supposed.

_But how in the hell was he supposed to hide his feelings about Qrow when he felt like he was about to explode in so many different ways?_

“We just wanted to say we're sorry. And that we're looking forward to working with you on our next mission,” Clover said, putting on his well-practiced captain mask. He knew his voice sounded fake, but he had to focus on getting the words out. “You might be students, but you've been fighting just as hard as we have, if not harder.”

It wasn’t a lie, but he hoped the compliments would help smooth things over with the group. Particularly with Qrow, just in case there were any hard feelings.

“Exactly why I'm looking forward to seeing what you kids can do,” Harriet said. Clover tried not to laugh. Little did she know he was already learning what the huntsman could do.

Vine sighed. “Not everything's a competition, Hare.”

 _Could everyone stop chattering around so he could finally go take care of Qrow?_ Hooyah comradery and all that, but Clover was impatient and Qrow looked like he was about to pass out on his feet. 

A blur of orange and green zoomed through the middle of the room, landing between him and the kids.

“C'mon! Let me show you around campus,” Penny said, her voice full of that never-ending enthusiasm.

He silently thanked Penny. Now was the perfect time to enact his plan.

Looking across the room, he found Qrow’s eyes. He raised an eyebrow, praying Qrow was smart enough to understand. If that man had frequented as many gay bars as the rumors said, then Clover hoped there wouldn’t be an issue. 

Qrow stared back at him, a bored expression on his face. It was hard to read what he was thinking. For how flustered he was earlier, Qrow sure was holding it together well now.

Penny started shepherding the kids away and Clover decided to throw a wink Qrow’s way before turning around to face the Ace Ops. He figured he might as well go over the top, Qrow had already swallowed his entire cock after all. Screw playing hard to get, Clover didn’t want to waste a single minute with Qrow. 

“Good job today guys,” Clover said to his four teammates. “Now go get some rest so we can give it our all for them tomorrow.”

Harriet, Marrow, and Vine all gave their good nights as they dispersed down the hallway towards their quarters. Elm hung back for a moment, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

“You have a good night too, m’kay?” she said. “You deserve it.”

They held eye contact for a second. He could tell what she was referring to, but there was no snide humor in her voice this time.

“Thanks, I’ll try my best. I hope you have a good night too.”

“At least you have all the luck you need!” Elm laughed and then clasped his hand in a parting handshake.

Clover watched her leave, making sure all the Ace Ops were around the corner and well on their ways before he turned around. Qrow was leaning up against the wall, staring him down.

“Waiting for something, Captain?” he said, not breaking eye contact. 

Smiling, Clover went to join Qrow on the wall. He stood as close as he dared, that magnetic force pulling him in again.

“I just thought I’d see if you need help finding your accommodations. You know, like a good captain would.”

“Like a good captain, huh?” Qrow mockingly scratched his chin. “You mean like making sure your teammate gets what he needs, right?” 

“Now don’t be a brat, I said I was going to take care of you. And I’m a man of my word.”

“You’re gonna have to prove that one to me, buddy.”

“Well I’m not fucking you twenty feet from Ironwood’s door.”

“Heh, like Jimmy wouldn't appreciate the free show.”

“Aren’t you a naughty little thing. This doesn't sound like the first time you've thought of doing that.”

"Wouldn't you want to know, _Captain_."

"And what if I do?"

"Then I'd say you should show me to those accommodations and get on with it."

Qrow’s boldness lit a fire in Clover’s heart. He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of Qrow’s eyes and then gently cupped his face. “I thought you’d never ask.”

With annoyed _harumpf_ , Qrow brushed Clover’s hand away. “Yeah, yeah, you’re suave, I get it.” Qrow stepped closer to Clover and his voice grew quieter and tenser. “Now why don’t we get moving before I tear that stupid vest off of you right here.”

“Now that won’t do. So impatient you won’t even let me flirt with you.”

“You lost your rights to flirt with me after you stepped out of that transport.”

“That could never stop me from trying.” Flirting had always been false platitudes for him, but this time it was actually true. Something about Qrow made him yearn to tear down those walls he knew were there. And besides, he could tell how much Qrow enjoyed it.

Clover pushed off the wall and took a step forward. They were now so close their noses were practically touching. Part of him so desperately wanted to lean forward and kiss Qrow, but clearly someone wasn’t in the romantic mood.

 _Yet._ Clover swore to himself he was going to break down Qrow’s walls.

But first, Clover had a promise to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qrow has to wait and now yall do too <3 don't worry, the next part will be out very soon. thank you much for reading!!


	3. Hands On Extracurriculars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover finally gets Qrow back to his room. Through either a stroke of either good or bad luck, Qrow ends up on tops of Clover and things get heated.
> 
> Content warnings: This chapter is all smut, all the time. Frotting, slightly subby Clover, Qrow has a praise kink

Clover turned heel and started walking down the hallway without a single word to Qrow. If this was the game Qrow wanted to play, then fine. Clover would play along, but he still had no intention of playing completely fair. 

He could hear Qrow’s footsteps following behind him. Clover wanted to fill the silence with sweet nothings or corny pick-up lines, but he kept his tongue and pace in check. It wasn’t far to Qrow’s room, but he couldn’t let Qrow’s impatience beat him this badly.

Clover slowed as they approached the door. “The lock should be tied to your scroll. And now that I know you aren’t lost, I’ll be on my way and let you get some sleep,” he said with a wink.

Qrow stepped forward and pinned Clover to the door. Clover tried not to smirk after getting exactly what he wanted.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Qrow snarled.

“Feisty, aren’t ya?”

“Self-assured prick, aren’t you?” Qrow stepped forward and put a leg between Clover’s. Clover glanced both ways down the hallway, nervous that someone would walk up but excited by the prospect at the same time. 

Clover glanced down. Qrow’s lips were mere inches away from his own. Oh, how soft and plush they looked, but the fire in Qrow’s eyes still said now wasn’t the time.

_Those lips would be his eventually._

For now, this would all be more than enough. 

He hooked his arms around Qrow’s waist and pulled him in closer. Clover could feel Qrow starting to press into him and he knew he was doing the same. If Qrow didn’t open that damned door soon…

There was a vibration between their chests and Clover could see the light of Qrow’s scroll glowing through his shirt. There was a _click_ and, before he could even react, Clover found himself falling backward.

Wow, some bad luck for once. It was honestly a nice change of pace. 

Qrow landed on top of him, arms out to the side bracing him up. Clover gazed up at him, admiring how soft he looked with the hallway light shining down behind him.

As Qrow looked down at him, Clover held his breath. He honestly couldn’t tell how Qrow was going to react, but he hoped their night (and budding relationship) hadn’t just crashed to the ground too.

After a tense moment, Qrow collapsed onto Clover in a fit of laughter. Clover thought he was in a near state of shock, between the beautiful sound and feeling Qrow’s heartbeat on top of his chest.

"You should've seen your face just now!" Qrow snorted between laughs. Clover could only watch, starstruck, while he waited for the other man to settle. After a few more snickers from him, Qrow's eyes crinkled with a breathtaking grin.

"Doing alright there, Captain? Did you hit your head or something?" Clover blinked several times as he tried to gather himself again. Right. He needed to be suave. 

"I-I'm fine. Are you okay?" 

Qrow looked surprised for a brief moment before the corner of his lips quirked up into a flirty smile. "Oh, I'm _more_ than fine. Guess things worked out my way for once."

"Did they now?" Clover said as he tried to sit up. But before he could situate himself, he was promptly shoved back down onto the floor. He felt Qrow's hands slide up his arms and stop at his wrists, long fingers curling around them securely.

"Oh, I’ve got you _exactly_ where I want you."

Clover grinned. So _this_ was how tonight was going to go. 

“Well, no complaints here,” Clover said, letting his body go slack under Qrow. “Go ahead and have at it.”

“Don't mind if I fucking do,” Qrow growled. He moved forward and used his knees to pin down Clover’s arms. Clover wriggled a bit, curious to see what kind of strength Qrow had, and he wasn’t disappointed. Qrow had legs for days and those legs could definitely pack a punch. 

Tilting his head back, Clover closed his eyes and let the feeling of giving himself up wash over him. Qrow was more than welcome to be in control this time. A small moan left Clover’s lips as he felt a finger press up against the side of his jaw and pull down onto his neck.

Goosebumps washed over Clover’s skin as he felt Qrow’s fingers brush against his chest in the search for vest clasps. After the top part was open, Qrow started making his way back down Clover’s chest. With each move of his hips backward, Qrow was grinding into Clover who could feel just how hard he was getting.

Soon Clover’s vest fell open and he shivered as Qrow gently ran a hand down his chest over his overshirt. His hand stopped, hovering over Clover’s pant buckle, and Clover thrust upwards.

“Uh, uh, pal. My turn to enjoy this,” Qrow’s voice was soft and scratchy. “I’ve just been dying to see these muscles up close.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Clover asked while trying to sit up to help Qrow get these clothes off of him. 

“Not so fast,” Qrow pushed Clover back down. “You heard what I said.”

“But what about my shirt? And, uh, the door?” Clover looked over Qrow’s shoulder, hoping no one had walked past and seen him in this compromising of a position. 

Qrow followed his gaze and then kicked back with his foot. The door closed with a thud and Clover found those fierce red eyes boring a hole into him.

“There’s one problem taken care of,” Qrow said. “As for the other…”

It looked like Qrow was reaching out to grab his neck and, while he didn’t fully understand how choking him out would get his clothes off, he didn’t actually mind. Instead, Qrow grabbed a fistful of Clover’s shirt and yanks. The sound of ripping fabric filled the room and cool air hit his chest.

Looking between his now bare chest and the fistful of fabric in Qrow’s hand, Clover didn’t know what to think. “Can’t say I’ve been undressed like that before, but do you really expect me to walk back to my room like this?”

“Karma’s a bitch and so am I.”

“You… have a point,” Clover said but it’s clear Qrow wasn’t listening. His eyes were raking over every inch of Clover’s exposed skin. Clover had never felt so vulnerable and relaxed at the same time. 

Qrow arched his back and leaned forward. Clover was so caught up in admiring the view that he hardly noticed when Qrow pinned his arms down. He did, however, definitely notice when Qrow sunk his teeth into the side of his neck.

“Oh, fuck,” he couldn’t help boat moan. He tilted his head back, trying to give Qrow as much of a canvas to work with as possible. As Qrow bit down harder, Clover felt another groan rising in his throat but he tried to force it down. After the stunt he pulled earlier, there was no way he could let Qrow know how actually bothered he was.

Qrow started stringing a series of bites down Clover’s neck. With each fresh spot, Clover’s body tried to betray him. His hips bucked, his lungs gasped for air, and his cock was straining against his pants. 

The bites moved down to his chest. Qrow bit sporadically, leaving Clover shivering in anticipation with where the next one would land. By the time Qrow had worked his way down to his abs, Clover was near whining.

“You’re lucky I’m getting impatient,” Qrow said. Clover gazed down as Qrow started undoing his pants and pulling them down. He tried his best to let Qrow slide them down quickly, but he was too distracted by the view to be of any real good use.

“I’m always lucky,” Clover tried to flirt in return but the words started dying in his mouth as Qrow leaned back and started unbuttoning his own shirt. Clover knew he was gawking but he didn’t give a single fuck.

Clover lay still in full display on the ground, watching Qrow’s eyes comb every inch of him just as he had done. He had never wanted to map out someone’s body with his fingers so badly, but he told himself to be good for Qrow.

“Like what you see?” Qrow asked. Clover was just staring at Qrow’s chest and abs, but from the top of his vision, he could tell Qrow was staring him down too. 

Biting his bottom lip, Clover drew his eyes back up to Qrow’s face. He looked so soft and handsome in the dim light that Clover nearly forgot how horny he was. All he could manage as an answer was a small nod.

“Good,” Qrow tossed his shirt to the side. “You better.”

“Really?” Clover said, bringing the teasing tone back to his voice. He couldn’t let Qrow _completely_ walk all over him. “And why would that be?”

As Qrow stared down at him, Clover could tell there were thoughts churning behind Qrow’s lust-filled eyes. He didn’t want to get his hopes up too high, but maybe Qrow also felt like they could be something more than just fuck buddies.

“Because I actually like making sure my partners are satisfied too.”

“I _said_ that I’d take care of you, but apparently I’m not allowed to do that right now.”

“Can you blame me for not trusting you?”

“Awh come on now, I promise you can trust me.”

“You haven’t really done much to show that yet.” There was slight venom behind Qrow’s words, but Clover couldn’t tell if it was directed at him or maybe something from Qrow’s past. He hoped and prayed it wasn’t him.

“ _Yet_ ,” Clover tried to say with as much conviction behind the word as he could. He knew any more words would just be lost on Qrow, but somehow he already knew he just had to get closer to Qrow.

Emotionally... as well as physically.

The passion Clover felt in his heart drew his attention back to the passion in his pants that had been pressing directly against Qrow’s ass as he sat on top of him. Qrow was staring down at him, seeming like he was hundreds of miles away. Clover didn’t know if Qrow needed a hug or to be fucked, but either way both of their balls were in his court. 

Clover tried to wait patiently but it was hard resisting the urge to grind up against Qrow. Just as Clover was about to ask if Qrow was okay, Qrow started brushing a hand up Clover’s leg. The closer Qrow’s hand drew to the top of his thigh, the harder it was for Clover to resist breaking down into a horny, gay mess.

One of Qrow’s fingers traced a line from his hip down to near his base. Letting out a shuddery sigh, Clover realized he had been holding his breath. 

“What, getting bothered now?” Qrow’s voice was low but taught with electricity. “Not very fun is it?”

“W-what makes you think that?”

The finger danced in circles, brushing against him but never fully touching his shaft.

“Could be how badly you’re throbbing.”

The finger hooked around his cock and lightly made its way upward.

“Could be how fucking hard you are. Or…”

The finger reached Clover’s tip and started swirling in circles again.

“It could be how you’re absolutely dripping right now.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Clover stumbled over his words. He wasn’t used to being treated like this and wished there was a blanket to cover himself with or wipe away the evidence.

“Oh no, you don’t get to apologize for that,” Qrow said before making a show of bringing his finger up to his mouth to suck. Pulling it out with a _pop_ , he continued. “It’s how I know I’m doing a good job.”

Qrow wrapped his hand fully around Clover’s cock and he knew he was completely at Qrow’s mercy now. There were only a few lazy strokes before Qrow stopped.

“I _am_ doing a good job, aren’t I?” Qrow said in a near sickly sweet voice while batting his eyelashes.

“Too fucking good,” Clover said. Even he could hear the whine in his voice. “I want you so fucking bad.”

“That so?” Qrow gave him a couple more pumps. “And what about earlier?”

“ _Please_ ,” the full whine escaped Clover’s lips before he had the chance to control himself. “Fuck, it felt so good earlier.”

“Do you want me to make you feel good again?”

“I _need_ you to, Qrow.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” Qrow’s grip tightened and pace quickened. 

_Give the man some praise to get some action?_ Now _this_ was a game Clover could play.

“Oh, gods, I’ve never felt this good,” Clover said with a buck of his hips. “ _More_ ,” he moaned.

Clover let himself grow more vocal with his moans as Qrow continued stroking him. He had his eyes closed and head tilted back but he could hear Qrow unzip his pants. Even though it grew inconsistent as Qrow shifted around to lower his pants, Clover was still thankful for the pressure.

As he opened his eyes, Clover could see Qrow lean down over him and place a hand by his head. Qrow’s pants sat below his hips, fabric stretched taught as Qrow brought his own cock out.

Licking his lips, Clover reached cup Qrow’s waist in his palm. It almost seemed like he’d be able to wrap both his hands around Qrow’s waist if he really tried, but instead he slid his hand down, mapping out the angles of Qrow’s hourglass figure until he reached Qrow’s bony hip. 

He reached around and took as much of Qrow’s ass in his hand as he could. For as skinny as he was, Qrow still sure had a full, round ass that Clover had been waiting to grab since he first saw it in those tight pants.

“You know how gorgeous you are, right?” Clover asked, his voice barely above a gravelly whisper. “I’ve wanted to get you undressed since I first saw you.”

“You don’t look half bad yourself, pretty boy.”

Clover pulled Qrow’s ass down towards him while he thrust up with his hips. Qrow’s tip slid across his cock and another shuddery moan left Clover’s lips.

“What are you going to do to me?” Clover asked, staring into Qrow’s eyes, daring him to do his worst.

“Oh, I’ve got plans for you,” Qrow’s smirk and implications had Clover grinding up against him. “But right now I wanna fucking cum.”

Qrow started grinding against Clover. The thrusts were sporadic but Clover groaned every time their cocks made contact. Even though Qrow was still quiet, Clover could hear his breath growing more jagged with each trembling thrust.

Hips pressed down on top of Clover’s, and he let out a whiny “fuck” as Qrow’s cock firmly slid up against his.

“Do you want me to touch you again?” Qrow asked.

“P-please,” Clover whimpered. He knew he was completely at Qrow’s mercy, but the grin on Qrow’s face was making it all worth it. And _damn_ was it driving him wild.

He could feel Qrow wrap his hand around both their tips.

“What a good captain you are,” Qrow cooed, “already making lube for us.”

Clover knew he had been dripping but couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. Not with how Qrow was talking to him. Not with how badly he wanted to please Qrow. And certainly not with how damned turned on he was.

Strings of precum connected their dicks. Clover could feel it dripping onto his abs as well. Qrow swirled his hand around, covering them both with the slippery substance. As Qrow slowly rubbed their tips together, Clover bit his lip and let out a deep groan.

After a moment of rubbing their tips, Qrow switched to stroking them both at the same time. His rhythm steadied, but Clover could tell Qrow was trying to restrain from being too frantic.

“Oh, just like that, Qrow,” Clover tilted his head back and thrust into Qrow’s hand. “ _Please_ don’t stop.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Qrow said. Clover could hear the tension in Qrow’s voice. At least Qrow was just as fucking horny as he was. “Not after waiting this damn long.”

Their jagged breathing formed a chorus of pants and moans. Clover’s pleasure kept peaking and ebbing but he tried to hold himself back. He could tell Qrow would be the type to never let him live it down if he came a second time before Qrow got to.

Soon Qrow was thrusting with his hips and hands. Clover could feel the energy rising from Qrow. He prayed to the gods that Qrow was close because he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on for.

“Oh shit,” Qrow exclaimed. Clover glanced up to make sure Qrow was okay, and clearly he was. Qrow’s head was tossed back, sweat running down his face with his mouth agape. The tendons in Qrow’s neck were standing out and a primal desire to claim the long delicate stretch of skin overtook Clover. 

_Another time._ Clover didn’t have the willpower to try and sit back up. He collapsed his shoulders back onto the ground but kept staring up at Qrow.

Qrow’s grip grew even tighter and Clover could feel how tightly Qrow’s thighs were starting to clench.

“Fuck yes,” Clover gasped. Qrow must be getting close too. He pressed his hips up and into Qrow. “You make me feel so fucking good.”

“I think I’m going to--” Qrow stammered.

“Please, Qrow,” Clover drug out the words in a whine.

Qrow let out a deep groan and Clover felt the warm jizz start flowing down onto his cock. Qrow kept the pace up, even as he leaned down to rest on his forearm.

The extra lubricant removed the remaining friction and Clover thrust desperately against Qrow’s cock and hand.

“ _Qrow_ ,” Clover moaned. Qrow throbbing against him was bringing him to a point he knew he couldn’t hold back from.

“You gonna cum for me again now?” 

“Y-yes,” Clover stammered. He closed his eyes and let the sensation of pleasure wash over him. It was like everything else in the world had disappeared save for the feeling of Qrow’s firm and gentle strokes. 

“Then do it.”

His last reserves finally broke and relief washed over Clover in pulsing waves. Every throb pressing against Qrow sent him further over the edge. He could feel spurts of cum spraying across his chest. Qrow started slowing his motions but remained firm. Clover rode out the final throes of his climax, praying it would never end and already craving more.

As Clover’s breathing started to return to normal, he realized they were panting in sync. He opened his eyes, the beautiful red of Qrow’s meeting him from mere inches away.

Qrow glanced down between their chests. “Wow, all that on your second load? Color me impressed.”

Clover felt his cheeks warm, the feeling of vulnerability returning.

“I’m sorry about that, I can go clean up if you wa--”

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Qrow cut him off. With a feline-like back arch, Qrow crept backward. Clover stared down in hazy awe as Qrow began licking the puddles of cum off his chest. 

For the half-minute it took Qrow to lick him clean, Clover could do nothing but watch him and wonder how he was so damn lucky. This was beyond even his semblance at this time. How easy it would be to love someone like….

 _No_. Clover chided himself. Qrow probably just had a thing for cum, he shouldn’t go attaching feelings to this hookup. He couldn’t.

Qrow leaned back forward on top of him. He looked exhausted, but his eyes were gentle.

“You better not apologize for anything like that in the future. You’re too nice to feel bad,” he said. “Besides, I gotta get my fill somehow.”

Clover blinked. Maybe he _could_ stand to feel some sort of way about today. While he tried to collect his thoughts, Qrow just looked down at him. The moment was comfortable, Clover felt back at ease.

“The future, huh? Guess I’ll be seeing you around then.”

“You still gotta fulfill your end of the bargain after all.”

“Oh I’ll ful _fill_ it alright,” Clover tossed Qrow a wink. “But for now my back’s starting to get a bit sore. I’m all for a floor fuck, but it’s not so great for cuddling.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Cuddling? Charming,” he said, pushing himself up and off of Clover. “Good luck with that.”

“Don’t tempt luck and me, not when it could end up with you in my arms.”

“Alright, alright, enough of that shit. Get your shirt and get out of here, I haven’t slept in days.”

“You, uh, kinda ripped my shirt off.”

Qrow blinked at him, and then looked over to the grey undershirt on the other side of the room. “Huh. Would you look at that? Good thing you clearly don’t mind a breeze.”

“You got me there,” Clover laughed. He sat up, pulling his vest up over his shoulders. His chest was still damp, he knew his cock would be too, and his hair was probably a sweaty mess. This was an Atlas Academy walk of shame for the ages but he strangely felt little shame as he got back dressed. Getting this small slice of a night with Qrow made it worth it.

“So, uh,” Qrow said more timidly than before. “Maybe I could get your scroll contact?”

“You could,” Clover said with a grin as he stood up, Qrow rising to join him. “Or I can just get yours from the files. I’ve got a group mission to plan after all.”

“That so? Well, I look forward to working with you then.’

“We’ll see if you’re still saying that after the field training exercises I have in mind for us.”

Qrow grinned back at him. “I’ll hold you to it. Now seriously, get the fuck out before I fall asleep on my feet.”

As he started walking over to the door, Clover ran a hand through his hair. “You know, this is nowhere near how I expected this mission to turn out, but I’m glad we met, Qrow.”

“Says the guy who’s gotten off twice already,” Qrow said with a small teasing laugh. “But I think I’m glad I met you too.”

Clover passed by Qrow and paused. He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of Qrow’s face, tracing his finger down Qrow’s hairline behind his ear and down to his jaw.

“Thank you,” Clover murmured. “Sleep well.”

Qrow looked at him with wide eyes. “Yeah… you too.”

The second Clover was out of Qrow’s room, he leaned up against the wall by the door and let out a shaky breath. As much as he had been trying to put the brakes on his feelings, he could tell this wasn’t like an ordinary hookup. He had no idea what the hell he was getting himself into.


	4. New Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Qrow shows up to go on the mission to the mines with Clover, he starts to realize Clover is far different from all his past encounters. Are these..... feelings?
> 
> Content: blowjob smut, as a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okeeeyy i know it's been a long while, but I'm back. things have been incredibly rough for me irl but im trying my best to get back in the saddle. and since qrow deserves his reward as promised, well here we are. i hope yall enjoy! <3

Qrow leaned up against the wall of the mission briefing room. He had his eyes closed and arms crossed. Ruby had taken charge of their entire group and he was more than content to sit back and let her wrangle the rest of the kids for the day.

Besides, Clover’s voice was pleasant enough to listen to. Maybe even… _soothing_ Qrow admitted to himself. 

The mission was going to be an easy one, and Qrow knew the kids weren’t going to get to do much besides sit back and watch. Even though it did involve dust for the communications tower, Qrow didn’t expect the General to want to spend many resources on the outing.

Which is why he was surprised to hear Clover say, “Which leaves Qrow and I in the third plane to head to our entry point on the back side of the mines.”

 _A whole plane to themselves, huh?_. Ebi was really pulling out all the stops. Either he was just that desperate for some action (doubtful, given his looks and rank), or he actually gave a shit about Qrow (which Qrow also couldn’t help but doubt).

Clover wrapped up giving the instructions, but Qrow still waited up against the wall with his eyes closed. The kids were all near exploding with energy and, as much as he loved them all, Qrow just did not want to deal with them. Maybe sometime he could convince Ren to help get them some damned peace and quiet, but for now he knew there was no stopping Ruby and her friends today. They all had endless enthusiasm and their own missions within this mission.

Which made Qrow wonder, _what exactly was Ebi’s plan for that plane ride?_

The gaggle of kids filed out of the room in as much of an order as they could assemble. Qrow hung behind, watching them file out but keeping a look out for Clover out of the corner of his eye. The Ace Ops followed the kids, and Clover was waiting just as Qrow was.

“New outfit, huh?” Clover asked as he walked over to where Qrow was waiting. “It suits you.”

Qrow looked down at his clothes, still somewhat surprised that he was actually wearing something else. “Eh, figured it was time to change things up.”

“I see, I see,” Clover stuck a hand on his cocked out hip and raised an eyebrow. “Must have someone you want to look nice for then.”

As he crossed his arms, Qrow just glared at Clover. _Duh_ , he thought, but did Clover really need to say it out loud like that?

“Let’s just get going,” Qrow grumbled. He scowled even more as he saw Clover’s grin widen. _What a prick. It’s a good thing he’s so hot._

“If you say so,” Clover said as Qrow pushed himself off the wall.

The two made their way to the hangar bay, following a bit behind the rest of the group but not saying anything. Occasionally their hands brushed a bit closer together than Qrow would normally let happen, but he didn’t mind the contact (or the butterflies in his stomach every time it happened).

It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but Qrow was happy to reach the planes and be able to get on their way. The kids were already scrambling to get into their teams’ designated planes, their Ace Op partners for the day clearly not used to directing that much feral energy. There were two planes for each of team RWBY and JNR’s groups, and then another plane that must have been for…

“That one’s for us,” Clover said, clapping a hand on Qrow’s back.

“Were three planes really necessary?”

“Perhaps not. But being captain does have its privileges.” Clover strode off into the plane and Qrow let himself admire the departing view for a moment before he followed.

Just like the plane they took up to Atlas, this one was fairly empty on the inside as well. Except for the teal and maroon blanket spread out across the middle of the floor.

Turning around, Qrow crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Cover. “Didn’t know Atlas was into interior decorating on planes.”

“They’re not,” Clover said as he finished locking up the plane doors. He walked over to Qrow and set a hand on his shoulder. “This was me. I promised to take care of you, and I plan on doing that. So why don’t you just go ahead and lay down?”

“Uh, maybe because it takes more than a blanket on the ground to get me to put out?”

Clover started laughing as he spun Qrow around. “Come on, have more faith in me than that. _That_ can all come later. Right now you’re getting a massage.”

“A… massage?”

“You know: shirt off, lotion on, shoulder rub.” Clover put his other hand on Qrow’s shoulder, brushing a thumb against the nape of Qrow’s neck as he did so.

Despite shivering from the touch, Qrow could feel himself involuntarily tense up under Clover’s soft hands.

“Surely you’ve had a massage like this before, right?”

Qrow held still for a moment. “Can’t say I have.” 

He felt the warmth of Clover’s chest press up behind him. Clover’s breath tickled his ear as he whispered, “I guess it’s your lucky day then.”

“It’s never my lucky day,” Qrow said, biting back an even snarkier reply.

“Then I say you doubly deserve a massage.” As Clover’s thumbs started working in slow circles, Qrow couldn’t help but lean into it. “Let yourself relax, Qrow.”

Qrow sighed. He wanted to say it was just from how the back rub felt, but part of him knew it was from the soft way Clover said his name.

“Alright, fine, but it better be a good massage.”

“Only the best for someone as hard-working and handsome as you,” Clover laughed. “But you know it’s so hard to really get at those muscles underneath all those layers.”

Qrow was about to mumble something about the cost of fashion when he felt Clover reach around him for his top shirt button. He felt Clover fumble for a second before he knew he had to speak up.

“They’re fake.”

“Huh?”

“The buttons…. They’re fake.”

“You’re serious.”

“Look, I wanted to look good and everything but like hell am I spending two hours getting dressed every morning.”

“Well you definitely succeeded at looking good. And I suppose this just means easier access for me.” Clover’s hands slowly slid down Qrow’s chest. Cool air tickled the hairs on Qrow's stomach as Clover began pulling the shirt up. 

Qrow raised his arms to let Clover get the shirt all the way off of him. As it cleared his head, Qrow could practically feel Clover’s eyes staring him down. A soft finger brushed against his back. Goosebumps covered Qrow’s arms.

“I know, there’s a lot of scars,” Qrow said, stumbling over his words. “Suppose it’s not the most attractive thing ever.

“You think I don’t have just as many of my own?” Clover said as he stepped around to Qrow’s front. As he took Qrow’s hand, he continued, “Besides, you’ve got some of the sexiest shoulders I’ve ever seen. Clearly using a scythe is the superior back workout.”

“I suppose,” Qrow said, but he thought to himself that there was no way Ebi could actually find him that attractive. But who was he to argue and lose out on a back massage.

Clover stared him in the eyes and Qrow felt like he wanted to melt into a puddle at his feet. How was he able to look into his soul like that? 

“Since you so _obviously_ agree with me then, let’s get this massage going before we’re at the damn mines. I didn’t go out and get this oil for nothing after all,” Clover said as he pulled out a small bottle from his pocket.

"Lotion, huh? You really planned ahead on this one."

"A good captain is prepared for anything."

"Anything? We'll see about that."

"It would be my pleasure," Clover said, tapping a hand against one of his other pockets.

"And what would that be?"

"I guess we'll just have to see," Clover said with a wink. “Now lay down so I can get to work.”

Qrow shook his head and gave Clover a stink eye, but he couldn’t help grinning a bit. At least no one was around to see him take an order. He sat down on the blanket, running a hand through the soft, fuzzy fabric. This took him back to his days at the academy, sneaking around at night with different boys and girls, developing crushes and experimenting. Somehow waiting for a damned massage was more nerve wracking than any of that had ever been.

He looked up at Clover, wondering how he wound up at the man’s feet once again. Not that he entirely minded, the view was nothing to complain about. He just couldn’t figure out how someone so kind and attractive could be this into him. 

“On your stomach,” Clover said as he sat down next to Qrow. As Qrow was rolling himself over, Clover opened up the vial of oil and poured some out into his hands. 

Qrow closed his eyes, waiting and trying to relax. The blanket was comfortable enough but he still shifted around. It wasn’t too long before he felt Clover moving too, and then he felt the pressure of Clover straddling his back. 

“You comfortable?” Clover asked.

Qrow turned his head so the blanket wouldn’t muffle his voice. “I’m good, thanks,” he said, wiggling his ass into Clover. “If you are.”

“This isn’t about me right now,” Clover said and Qrow felt the warmth of Clover’s hands and the oil press down on his shoulders. “This is about treating you like you deserve.”

“What makes you think I deserve a massage?”

“For one, I still owe you.” Clover’s fingers rubbed his shoulders in synchronized circles. “Second, I’ve already seen how much you do for everyone. And I know you’ve been running Ozpin’s missions for decades now. It’s time you got a break.”

“Well life doesn’t work like that, I don’t get to take breaks.”

“How could I have ever known you’d say something like that.” Clover deftly worked around Qrow’s shoulder bones. “I know we don’t get breaks. That’s why I wanted to do this for you.”

Qrow sighed into the blanket and let his shoulders drop. How much damned tension had he been carrying around back there?

“Maybe you’re right,” Qrow said, reluctantly allowing himself to relax into Clover’s soothing thumb strokes.

“Hmm, what was that? Couldn’t hear you over the engine.” Clover’s tone was teasing and Qrow knew for a fact that Clover had heard him.

Pursing his lips and resisting the urge to spit out a retort that could cost him his massage, Qrow instead let himself sink further into the floor. 

“Now that’s a good job relaxing,” Clover’s voice was a low, rumbling purr. Qrow didn’t know how it was possible but he felt himself melt even further into Clover’s hands. “I swear you’re more knot than muscle back here.”

Clover moved further down his back and Qrow rolled up into the pressure. 

“Never really had a chance to stop at a massage parlor, ya know?” he said, choosing to ignore Clover’s praise that had set his heart aflame.

“As if you would treat yourself even if you did get the chance.”

“You’re really just going to call me out like that?”

“In fact, I am. And also, in fact, I’ll give you a massage any time you want.”

Qrow rolled over underneath Clover, despite how Clover’s hands tried to keep him there. But as he kept turning around he could feel Clover loosen his grip. Once on his back, he just looked up at Clover above him, definitely not minding how he was straddled. There was, however, some things that were bothering him.

“What’s your deal?” he asked. “Seriously, what the hell is your problem?”

“Problem?” If Qrow didn’t tell himself better he would have said there was concern in Clover’s eyes. “I honestly don’t know why you think I have a problem with you.”

Closing his eyes, Qrow let out an exasperated sigh. Keeping his eyes closed, he had to force himself to keep talking.

“Well I honestly don’t know why you keep acting like you care about me.”

Qrow felt Clover shift on top of him. He could hear Clover plant a hand next to his head. He still couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes.

“Have you considered it’s because I’m not acting?”

A hand gently slid underneath Qrow’s head and, after a second of resistance, Qrow let Clover cup his hand under his head. Not wanting to feel _that_ vulnerable, he opened his eyes to find Clover hovering so close above him.

“But… why?” He hated how breathless he sounded, but it just wasn’t fair how Clover must have stolen all the air in the plane.

As Clover lowered himself down even farther, Qrow could feel his breath on his face and neck. 

“First I just wanted you because you were hot. Truth be told, I didn’t have any plans on really getting to know you. But now I can’t get enough.”

“You know I could take you in a fight if you’re lying to me.”

“You really think so? Well that’s up for debate. But what isn’t up for debate is the fact that I’m not lying to you.”

Clover stared down at him, nearly unblinking. Qrow tried to search for any sign of lying in Clover’s face, but he came up empty handed. All he could see were two wide, honest eyes with two pupils nearly blacking out those gorgeous teal irises. 

“If that’s the case… maybe I want to get to know you too.” Qrow could hardly believe he managed to finish the thought, let alone say it out loud.

Qrow held his breath as Clover leaned down even more, their noses almost touching. He waited for whatever cheesy line Clover would throw at him next, but none came.

Instead, Qrow found Clover’s lips pressing against his own.

Clover had closed his eyes but Qrow kept his open, wide in shock. Never before had someone kissing him given him that much of a shock. Never had there been this many sparks. Never had Qrow so desperately wanted there to be _meaning_ behind a kiss.

But here he was. Here _they_ were. What if he let himself have this? Why shouldn’t he let himself have this? Qrow closed his eyes and returned the kiss, savoring the feeling of Clover’s full lips against his. Clover settled down on top of him, half rolling to the side, and Qrow wrapped an arm around Clover’s back to pull him in even closer. 

As Clover deepened the kiss, Qrow tentatively licked his tongue against Clover’s bottom lip. The resulting moan was enough to send Qrow grinding up against Clover. They traded nibbles of the lips back and forth while they began trying to find more pressure against each other. Qrow could tell Clover was getting just as heated as he was, and he didn’t want the plane ride to ever end.

When Clover pulled away from the kiss, Qrow shocked himself by wanting to ask for more. But Clover led a trail of kisses down his jawline and to his neck so he couldn’t complain. Especially not when Clover gave him a small nibble. Craning his neck up, Qrow tried to signal to Clover to continue.

Instead, he felt Clover pull away, but only slightly.

“What do you want?” Clover’s breath was hot against his neck.

“That’s a dumb fucking question, I want you.”

“Well I want to know how best to treat you.”

“Don’t think we have time for all that.,” Qrow said, his voice trailing off as Clover gave him another gentle bite. “But this is more than okay.”

“Then for now, maybe I can just work my way down,” Clover proved his point by slowly moving his kisses and bites down Qrow’s collar bone.

Qrow pressed himself into Clover as much as possible as Clover’s lips moved down onto his chest. While shifting around, he could tell Clover was getting just as hard as he was.

“You know,” Clover said, pausing his kisses. Qrow looked down at him, getting even more aroused at the sight of Clover gazing so fondly up at him. “I don’t think the rumors about me are all true.”

“And how’s that?” Qrow tried to keep his voice steady while Clover ran a finger underneath his pants waistband. 

“Well I’ve only heard people talk about how I top.”

“Do you… not?”

“Oh, I do. Just not _only_ that.”

“That’s good to know—oh _gods_ ,” Qrow had wanted to mention some of his plans to fill and be filled, but the large hand around his cock wiped every trace of language from his mind. 

“So later we can do whatever you want,” Clover drew out his words. “But for now, I think I’d like a snack.”

Qrow closed his eyes as he felt Clover resume the kisses on his stomach while undoing his pants. He lifted his hips to let Clover pull his pants down.

“Just look at how pretty you are,” Clover said while running a light finger down Qrow’s length. Qrow sucked in air and held back a whine. _How did Clover know exactly how to drive him wild?_

Clover’s kisses made their way down the rest of his stomach before reaching the base. Slower than before, kiss after kiss was laid going up Qrow’s shaft before a final kiss led to a slow lick around his tip.

Qrow moaned and thrust his hips upwards into Clover, one hand starting to grab the blanket. 

“Impatient now?” Clover said with another lick up and down.

“You really gonna pull that today?”

“Fair.”

Qrow fully clutched the blanket as Clover swallowed him completely, moaning at the pressure Clover kept on him using his lips. For the first time in gods knew how many years, Qrow let himself sink back fully into the sensation. No thoughts filled his mind save every tongue stroke, every press of Clover’s lips, every stroke of Clover’s hand against his thigh.

The way Clover responded to his every moan and groan sent him closer to the edge. No one had ever paid that much attention to him and he felt like he was going to fall through the floor of the plane. He felt a weight on his leg as Clover started to grind down against him. How was it possible for a man that hot to be so turned on while blowing him? Clover was a miracle wrapped in a damned sleeveless military uniform.

As the passion and intensity grew between them, Qrow knew he was being louder than maybe he should have been. But there was no one but him and Clover around, and after years of frustration he actually _wanted_ to let himself have this.

“Oh fuck me,” he gasped out when Clover struck the perfect rhythm and pressure. Every second passed like an eternity as he tried to keep himself from reaching the end too soon, but it also felt like time was slipping away from him far too fast.

As Clover dragged his nails up Qrow’s thigh to his stomach and chest, Qrow shivered and knew goosebumps were covering him. Each sensation was too much and not enough all at the same time.

Before long enough he knew it would be pointless to hold back. He let himself moan and whine even louder, spurred on by Clover’s enthusiastic sucking and grinding. He let himself fully clench at the blanket and curl his toes, his thigh and chest muscles clenching under Clover’s grasps. And finally, he let himself reach the peak of pleasure.

Clover’s lips held firm around him as he throbbed and thrusted. He rode the waves of pleasure out for as long as he could and found even more bliss in feeling Clover swallow every drop of him. Gasping for air, Qrow wasn’t entirely sure if he was still moaning out loud but he didn’t have a care in the world for once. All too soon he was collapsing against the floor, fully spent.

Qrow felt Clover start to draw small circles and swirls over his skin. He knew it would be rude and highly unprofessional to fall asleep, but he had never felt this relaxed before. Clover slowly drew away from Qrow, the sensation sending lightning up Qrow’s spine.

He lazily opened his eyes and gazed down at the handsome sight in front of him. Clover was staring up at him, eyes and pupils wide, and a trail of spit connecting them. Feeling too comfortable to feel embarrassed, Qrow reached out to run a hand through Clover’s hair. It was so soft, so fluffy, so perfectly long in his hand that he knew he was going to have to pull it sooner rather than later. But for now, he just twisted his fingers through it and sank into the calm comfort that was Clover’s eyes.

“Worth the wait?” Clover asked, his voice wrapping a hug around Qrow’s whole body.

“Might have been waiting my whole life for that.”

“Well luckily you won’t have to wait that long again.”

“Have some more mission plans then?”

Clover wiped his mouth clean and, to Qrow’s surprise, crawled up and laid down next to him. His first instinct was to roll away, but Clover was so warm and big and muscular and Qrow was so relaxed that he stayed where he was. As Clover wrapped an arm around him and ran his fingers through his hair, Qrow let out a soft sigh.

“Right now I have everything I want,” Clover nuzzled his head into the crook of Qrow’s neck. “But I think there’s a mission debriefing in your future.”

“That better mean what I think it means.” Qrow leaned his head into Clover, the fluffy tuft of hair tickling his nose. He found himself breathing in deeply, trying to take in and separate Clover’s smell from the aroma of sex in the air. It felt like coming home somehow, like they were alone together on the top of a brisk mountain surrounded by firs, like Clover was the only thing he had ever fully sensed in his life.

“Any time, any place, any way you want.’ Clover kept running a hand through Qrow’s hair, his circling, nimble fingers nearly putting Qrow to sleep.

Qrow gave a _harumph_ in acknowledgement. As he leaned in closer, Clover tilted his head up and brushed his lips against Qrow’s in a light kiss. As Qrow deepened this kiss, a chiming tone rang out in the plane cabin. 

“Now approaching the drop-off destination,” an automated message played.

Both Qrow and Clover looked up to the speaker, Qrow scowling significantly more than Clover. 

“Ready to go spelunking?” Clover said with a chuckle.

“Only if you make it worth my while.” Qrow sat up and started gathering his strewn about clothes, quickly getting himself cleaned up and dressed. 

Clover gracefully jumped to his feet and reached out a hand to Qrow.

“It would be my pleasure,” he said with a wink.

“Oh, I’m sure it will be.”


	5. Walls and Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their mission in the mines, it's time to go spelunking in more ways than one. A heart to heart conversation leads to some much needed stress relief and bonding for our intrepid pair of hunstmen.
> 
> Content: some angst, anal, Clover topping

Icy air hit Clover’s face as the plane door opened. Sure, he had jumped from similar heights hundreds of times before, but he felt nervous this time. Thoughts jumbled through his mind, mostly centered around Qrow. Why did he want to impress that huntsman so damned badly? He knew he appreciated his own talent (and looks), and he knew others did as well. _But what if it wasn’t enough to get through to Qrow?_

Glancing back, he checked to see if Qrow was still watching him. Qrow was still adjusting his hair and clothes, the sight of which made him want to cancel the damned mission and keep enjoying their time in the plane. But he had his orders and the questions would _not_ be worth that extra time. Besides, they would be alone in the mines for most of the time anyway.

“See you down there?” Clover’s eyes lingered on Qrow stretching, the exposed fur on Qrow’s stomach reawakening the feelings he had been trying to keep down.

Qrow glanced up at him and Clover tried not to let it show on his face how blown away he was by the other man. Light shown in Qrow’s eyes, which thankfully looked more relaxed than Clover had ever seen them. Pride swelled in Clover’s chest as he felt like he actually made a difference in Qrow’s demeanor.

“Not like I have much of a choice.” Qrow’s smirk and smiling eyes betrayed his true feelings and Clover returned the grin. He had been nervous about singling Qrow out for this mission, but so far it was turning out better than expected.

Words and phrases tried to form a reply in Clover’s mind, but Qrow had him too flustered to say anything coherent so he just winked instead. Taking his nerves as his cue to jump, he turned to face the open air and lept out. 

As the freezing air rushed past him, all the thoughts cleared his mind and he felt like he could finally focus on being alive again. Not that the thoughts about Qrow were bad, but he needed a break from feeling as flustered as he did. It just didn’t feel like his normal self, and he couldn’t yet tell if that was a bad thing or not.

The mountain quickly grew larger and Clover prepared his body for the landing. As he made contact with the ground, snow sprayed up against his arms. The cold reinvigorated and grounded him. If only James had approved those white booty shorts as part of his official uniform. Especially now, he wished, after seeing Qrow checking him out back in the academy.

Snow crunched behind him as Qrow made his landing. Clover had made a conscious effort not to look back at Qrow as they jumped. As lucky as he was, he didn’t want to risk pushing it too far and driving Qrow away with his interest. But damn, what he wouldn’t give to be able to sit back and admire everything Qrow did.

The two slowed to a stop on the edge outside the mine entrance. Clover kept his eyes off Qrow still. He had to at _least_ get the others set up on their mission before he let himself return to his own Qrow-oriented goals.

“This is Alpha squad. LZ’s clear. Proceeding on foot,” he said into his ear comm. “You’ve all got fancy new Scrolls, so don’t forget to use ‘em. Keep your eyes and ears open. I want an update if you encounter the target. Alpha out.”

“Alpha, huh?” Qrow’s voice mingled so handsomely with the sound of the roaring wind.

“It’s a military thing.” Thankfully the cold air cooled his face, otherwise he knew he would be blushing. He hadn’t meant it _that_ way, but he did enjoy the teasing tone in Qrow’s voice.

“Oh I know. But it suits you.” Qrow smirked and strode into the mine, his hips swaggering as he walked. 

_Was Qrow still coming onto him?_ If so, _damn_ that man was insatiable. Clover didn’t mind that in the least, nor the view he had as he followed Qrow into the mine tunnel. Dust veins glimmered in the wall and he couldn’t help but think it was actually a little bit romantic. _Helluva first date_ , but there would always be time for more.

_A date? _No, no. This was just a mission. But he would be remiss if he let any opportunity with Qrow slip by. As he walked over the ice next to Qrow, he wondered how he could break the ice. To his surprise, Qrow broke the silence first.__

__“Gotta say, I’m still not really used to working with other Huntsmen like this.”_ _

__“Like… huntsmen with benefits?”_ _

__Qrow laughed, “Sure, like that, but also in general.”_ _

__“But you were on a team before, weren’t you?” Before the mission, James hadn’t really told Clover anything about Qrow, but pretty much all huntsmen in their generation knew about team STRQ._ _

__“Long time ago. I just found working alone tends to be for the best.” Qrow’s sigh and longing voice revealed more to Clover than what Qrow had said._ _

__“Well, I think that’s a shame,” Clover said. _Maybe you would consider going out with me then? _The words were about to bubble out when he heard Qrow’s feet slip out from under him.___ _

____Without hesitation, Clover reached out to grab Qrow’s arm and pull him up close. With a clap of a hand on Qrow’s shoulder and a wink, Clover set Qrow upright on his feet again. Clover started to lean in for a kiss, but Qrow’s scowl drove him away. Maybe it wasn’t the right time, maybe Qrow wasn’t as into him as he thought. No worries, he reassured himself. There was still the rest of the mission to see._ _ _ _

____“Alpha here. Give me an update.” Clover didn’t really need the update, but it gave him an excuse to brush his anxieties away, and to test Qrow’s reaction to him saying alpha again. A slight smirk reappeared on Qrow’s face, but he definitely seemed more subdued (and _not_ in the way Clover wanted to subdue Qrow)._ _ _ _

____Half-listening to the other team’s reports, Clover strode back down the tunnel deeper into the mines. Wanting to at least appear calm and collected, he didn’t look back to see if Qrow was following. He heard a sigh from Qrow and then the crunch of his boots._ _ _ _

____Something seemed _off_ about Qrow now. Not that they had spent that long together or talked much, but after how well the plane ride had gone Clover had really hoped Qrow would open up to him more. Instead, it seemed like Qrow was quickly shutting down. Realizing how quickly he was walking, Clover slowed down and hoped Qrow would rejoin him by his side. Instead Qrow kept walking right past him._ _ _ _

____He resisted the urge to sigh. It wasn’t like he could just _ask_ Qrow what the hell was going on, right? Clover knew a thing or two about walls of his own and prodding wouldn’t help anything. The two kept walking in silence, Clover wondering if Qrow was having just as many thoughts tumbling around as he was having._ _ _ _

____Closing his eyes, Clover recentered himself. Even if Qrow didn’t want to connect emotionally with Clover, he clearly was craving a different kind of connection. One that Clover would gladly satisfy. He watched Qrow walk, hips swaying side to side with each step. Was that on purpose? To show off those glorious assets? Or maybe Qrow just naturally walked like the motion of his hips was the only thing powering the electric grid._ _ _ _

____Suddenly Qrow’s ass was disappearing from his view at an alarming rate. Qrow was running now, bringing his sword off his side and unhinging the blade to reveal a gun. Clover followed Qrow’s line of sight to see their target geist weaving down the tunnel, evading every single shot._ _ _ _

____Clover drug his mind out of the Mantle gutter and quickly reached up to his ear for his comm. “This is Alpha! We’ve engaged the target!”_ _ _ _

____Quickly sprinting towards Qrow’s side, Clover knew this was his chance to show Qrow what he could do. Maybe _that_ would convince Qrow to open up to him. He slid to a stop and pulled out Kingfisher, the hilt feelings as comfortable in his hand as any dick ever did. Now was the time to prove himself, to send the hook out, to catch the geist, and to…_ _ _ _

_____Shit._ How could he possibly miss when his entire gay career was depending on it? This was definitely not how he wanted his first combat session with Qrow to go._ _ _ _

____The geist swooped into a dust-filled ice chunk and Clover knew he had to act. He _would_ prove to Qrow that he was a worthy partner. Even as the geist started pulling more chunks of ice and dust into itself, Clover kept running. There was no way he would let some dumb grimm get in the way of him finally getting a boyfriend._ _ _ _

____“Wait, stop!” Qrow’s voice echoed in the tunnel. Did Qrow really think he couldn’t handle this? Damn, maybe Qrow thought he was a fraud after all._ _ _ _

____Still, he looked back. Qrow didn’t seem to be the type of guy to shout like that over nothing. As he turned and looked, he noticed one of the metal beams falling from the ceiling. Falling… right onto where he would have been standing if he kept running. Right onto a giant hole in the ground that he would have fallen into._ _ _ _

____That is _not_ the kind of hole he wanted to fall into right now._ _ _ _

____“Damn it,” he muttered, somewhat upset that the geist got away and more so upset that his chance to show off for Qrow had just fallen through the ground. He set aside his Qrow worries for long enough to contact the other teams again. “Target escaped, last seen headed east.”_ _ _ _

_____Shit._ This meant he needed to talk to Qrow again. Not that he was ever bad at talking to men… but Qrow was different. “Thanks for the call-out. That could have been bad,” he said, hoping that Qrow wouldn’t mind the blunder and awkwardness._ _ _ _

____Once again, Qrow sighed. _How could he keep messing up this badly?__ _ _ _

____“I wouldn’t thank me. My semblance brings misfortune. Sometimes I can’t keep it under control.”_ _ _ _

____Oh _fuck. That explained so much all in one damn sentence. All the times he had causally brought up luck must have been a stab in the heart to Qrow. No wonder he wasn’t swooning over Clover like everyone else had. Maybe there was still a way to save their relationship... Maybe they were both meant for each other… Maybe he could turn this mission around...__ _ _ _

_____“That so? Well, hey, don’t beat yourself up about it.” He tried to act nonchalant as he paused to use Kingfisher to pull down the rest of the metal beam and the wall around it. Qrow could still see his hard-earned muscles this way, and Qrow would _definitely_ fall for him when he heard what he had to say next. “My Semblance is good fortune. Lucky you, huh?”_ _ _ _ _

_____In a Classic Clover Maneuver, he winked at Qrow, quickly praying his charm would be enough to salvage all his blunders._ _ _ _ _

_____Qrow stared at him._ _ _ _ _

_____Clover stared back._ _ _ _ _

_____Qrow just kept staring._ _ _ _ _

_____Clover started to worry even more. Qrow’s eyes were wide but couldn’t settle on a place to look. Clover couldn’t look away, but the longer Qrow’s eyes avoided his, the more anxious he grew. Suddenly he found himself not giving a damn whether or not he got some action on this mission. He just needed to know if Qrow would keep talking to him. He _needed_ Qrow to keep talking to him. Clover tried to keep the cocky grin up but the longer Qrow kept staring ( _in gods, was it horror? _), the harder it was for Clover to keep his suave.___ _ _ _ _

_______“Seriously?” Qrow sounded pissed. This talk was really not going how Clover hoped it would. “So luck is all some kind of a joke to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I… No, I just… I was trying…” What _had_ he been trying to do? Luck jokes were always his thing but why did he feel like crumbling when thinking about it now?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Qrow fully turned to him and shoved him back towards the wall. Clover let himself stumble backwards, he probably deserved this. A glare on his face, Qrow was stepping closer and showed no signs of stopping. Clover kept shuffling back until the cool icy wall was pressing up against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Do you have any idea how much pain my semblance has caused me? The people I care about?” Qrow’s voice was measured enough, but Clover could still hear the decades of pain trying to boil over the surface. They were less than a foot apart now but the tension in the air was far from what Clover had hoped would happen down here._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Clover held his tongue. This was clearly something Qrow needed to get out and he felt like nothing he could say would possibly help the pain. Qrow leaned forward and placed his hand on the wall above Clover’s shoulder. Maybe it was just the dust in the wall, but Clover felt like the air around them was about to explode._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I held back from dating anyone for years because of it,” Qrow continued. “I finally felt like you would actually give me the time of day but all I get is jokes instead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wait, dating? _So maybe Qrow _did_ think about him like that. Or… had. Clover knew he had probably blown that chance harder than he had blown Qrow in the plane. Unless… __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Unless Clover finally opened up to someone too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Gathering his breath and courage, Clover reached out and pushed the shoulder on the side Qrow wasn’t supporting himself on. As Qrow lost balance, Clover used the momentum and his foot to hook Qrow around and get him up against the wall. Leaning forward, he mimicked the pose Qrow had just been in. He stepped up a bit closer, wanting to give Qrow some amount of space but desperately wanting to feel him close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Maybe things aren’t just ‘happy go lucky’ on my end. Maybe I’ve been in pain too. And maybe it’s time I let someone know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Qrow was staring intensely at him again, expression guarded but perhaps a little softer Clover wanted to think. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Qrow’s eyes were, even when upset. The light he’d grown to love in those eyes was why he had to press on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Ever since I was little, people would take advantage of me when they found out I was lucky. It’s like they never stopped to think about the person behind the semblance. Maybe that’s why I wear all this crap or make all the jokes. I don’t know. But I do know I didn’t mean to hurt you and I’m sorry I did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Did you know?” Qrow’s voice was barely above a whisper. “About my semblance?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Clover shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Do you… care?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“About you, yes. Incredibly much so considering how recently we met. About your semblance? Not beyond the fact that I think we were maybe destined to meet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________As Qrow’s eyes started to look like they were misting up, Clover leaned in to press his forehead softly against Qrow’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Qrow,” Clover murmured, running the back of his fingers against Qrow’s jawline. “I know what we went through wasn’t the same. But please believe me, I’m here for you. I’ll listen to you. And I’ll do everything in my power to help you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________To Clover’s immense surprise and pleasure, Qrow tilted his face up and kissed him. _Qrow was kissing him._ The momentary shock caused him to stumble forward into Qrow, who deepened the kiss. Clover found his momentum being pushed through as Qrow slid out from between him and the wall and then spun him around. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I want you to take me.” Qrow’s voice was steadier now, the demand filled with passion. Clover could practically taste the lust filling the air between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“What? Here?” Clover knew he had heard correctly but he could hardly believe Qrow wanted him like that after all the ways he had messed up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You said anywhere, anytime.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Didn’t think you’d take me up on that offer in the middle of a freezing mine on a mission.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“So you don’t want to?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Clover paused. He knew he _shouldn’t_ keep doing things like this while working. But Qrow was damn near irresistible and maybe, after everything the two of them had gone through, they both deserved to let off some steam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Now I didn’t say that,” Clover lowered his voice and stared down Qrow. “Just wasn’t expecting this after… everything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“We’ve talked enough. I’m tired of talking. I’m tired of feeling bad. I want you to make me feel _good_.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Qrow pushed him against the wall even harder and swung a leg up. Catching his thigh, Clover gave the muscles and appreciative squeeze and pulled Qrow in. He could feel the bulge in Qrow’s pants growing harder and, with the newfound pressure and passion, knew he was the same. Reaching around with his other arm, Clover grabbed Qrow’s ass and pulled him in tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Just as he was starting to debate whether or not to draw Qrow in for a kiss, Qrow answered the question for him. Clover couldn’t help but let out a low moan as Qrow’s lips met his. The heat from Qrow’s body warmed him despite the cool ice on his back, even as Clover felt like Qrow was going to break another hole in the wall with how hard he was grinding into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________While Clover tried to pull his head back to gasp for air, Qrow followed him and Clover was left doubly breathless. He had never expected that Qrow would want to kiss him in the first place, let alone this passionately. All he could do was nibble on Qrow’s lip as he squeezed his ass harder. Everything about Qrow was too perfect for Clover and while this wasn’t as nearly romantic as he dreamt it would be, he knew he wanted Qrow right now as badly as Qrow said he wanted him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________As he ran a finger underneath and around the back of Qrow’s pants, he took Qrow’s moaning breaths as an excuse to pull back from the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Do you really want me to fuck you here?” Voice shaking, he reached his fingers as deep as they could go in Qrow’s tight pants. “This is a mine, you know. We could always wait for a bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“There’s time for a bed in the future. I’ve seen your arms, I’m sure you’re strong enough to hold me up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Clover dove back in for the second round of kissing, absolutely enamored with every word Qrow said. He didn’t wear a sleeveless shirt down here for nothing, after all. And his dream of holding Qrow while they slept after a night of rampant sexual antics could still come true despite all his blunders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Grinding through their pants had them both clearly turned on, but it was rapidly becoming not enough stimulation for Clover._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Enough’s enough.” Qrow said as he pulled his leg away from Clover and started undoing his belt buckle. “I don’t wanna wait and I refuse to let us get interrupted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone quite as attractive as you.” The compliment slipped out before Clover had a chance to consider how Qrow would react. But in the soft light of the tunnel, in the way Qrow looked desperately fumbling at his pants driven by lust for him, and in how Qrow looked with his face flushed and soft body hair peeking out from the gaps in his clothes, Clover couldn’t resist vocalizing his admiration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Then shut up and fuck me,” Qrow said, dropping his pants around his ankles and yanking one pant leg off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Yes, sir.” Clover pulled his travel sized bottle of lube out from his pocket (preparedness was key to every mission, after all). “What do you want first?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I don’t think we have time for firsts and seconds.” The rasp in Qrow’s voice told Clover just how turned on he was. “I know how to use my aura, just take it slow. At first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“But I want to treat you right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Then take me out later or something, I don’t care. I want you now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“If you say so,” Clover lowered his voice and reached down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. All self-consciousness faded away as he watched Qrow bite his lip while eyeing him up and down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handy travel sized bottle of lube. He had hoped it would come in handy, but really hadn’t expected it. Yet here he was, thankful for his preparedness and more than ready to put it to use._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________While warming up the bottle in his hand, he used his other to slowly stroke himself, he reveled in the feeling of not just the sensation but in the damned pleading eyes Qrow was looking at him with. Clover didn’t break his gaze at Qrow as he drizzled some of the lube in his hand (but greatly enjoyed how Qrow was tracking his every movement). He couldn’t help but grin as he returned to stroking, trying to completely cover himself for the main event. Qrow was _too_ much fun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________As soon as he was fully ready to go, he leaned in closer to Qrow and picked up his leg again. The pressure from that alone felt so good, but he could feel Qrow throbbing in anticipation of wanting more. With the rest of the lube on his fingers, he slowly dragged a finger between Qrow’s cheeks, making sure to carefully work his way around his goal as best he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Qrow leaned his head into his neck, breathing and grinding heavily. As he pressed further into Qrow with his slick fingers, the moan and bite at his neck drove Clover to draw back and pick up Qrow’s other leg. He spun them around, pinned Qrow against the wall, and angled himself best he could to get as much contact between him and Qrow as possible. Shifting Qrow’s weight to hold him with one arm, he reached under to slowly guide himself in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He could tell Qrow was relaxed but damn did the pressure feel good. As slow as he took it, he still wanted to feel everything and had to hold himself back. Qrow was letting a low moan out into Clover’s neck that was sending him absolutely wild. Drawing his tip out, he paused to let Qrow breathe but he was just pressing into him desperately so Clover slid back in, going deeper yet just as slowly. Qrow had pushed his head farther into Clover’s collar and was biting harder, slightly tugging at the skin, and Clover found he didn’t give a damn if it left a mark since it all felt so good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“More,” Qrow moaned into his neck and Clover smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh, you do like that, don’t you?” Clover shifted his torso so Qrow’s cock slid up underneath his shirt. Qrow instantly started grinding into him, thrusting himself up while also trying to slide further down onto Clover’s cock. He let Qrow gain some depth before pulling back out again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Fuck,” Qrow let out in a long groan. “You know I do, stop doing that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Stop doing what?” Clover pressed his tip in again, ever so slightly before withdrawing it once again. He repeated that several times as Qrow bit at his collarbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“You absolute menace,” Qrow’s voice was even raspier and Clover took delight at the sound and feeling of Qrow’s cock twitching against his abs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“But I get to be your menace.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________A bounce up and thrust down from Qrow had Clover moaning and losing any semblance of coherent thoughts he had tried to have. Feeling Qrow envelop him made him lose track of nearly everything save all the sensations of Qrow against him. It no longer mattered if they were in a romantic bed or a dusty mine as long as he could keep holding Qrow, keep feeling him slide down his length, keep feeling Qrow rubbing up against his abs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Qrow’s long legs wrapped around him and pulled them in close together. Clover pulled Qrow in as deeply as he could and just held him there for a long moment, the sound of Qrow’s moan and the feeling of full depth nearly sending him over the edge. But he held on: to restraint, to Qrow, and to every single feeling that he never wanted to stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Gods save me,” Qrow’s voice was such a low husky whisper in Clover’s ear that Clover didn’t know if Qrow had meant to say that out loud or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The words drove Clover to press Qrow harder into the wall, quickening his thrusts as they found a rhythm between each other. Their pants and grunts filled the mines and Clover had the brief thought of being thankful he placed their entry point far from the others since his _entry point_ was now the only thing that mattered to him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Well… not the only thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Tell me what you want,” Clover demanded to know. He refused to let this be a question, he _needed_ to know what Qrow wanted, what Qrow needed, what Qrow deserved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I want… _this_ ,” Qrow’s words and breaths were staggering. “I want you, but I want _more_.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Anything you want,” Clover could barely find the air to speak. “Anything you want I’ll give to you. Just tell me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Are you really going to make me say it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Say what?” Clover honestly didn’t know what Qrow truly wanted but he kept thrusting and holding Qrow all the same because he knew _both_ of them needed this right now. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The sounds of their panting and contact back and forth echoed throughout the tunnel as Clover waited for an answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________But Qrow was biting into his neck again while frantically grinding up against him. Clover felt the friction between Qrow’s cock and his abs grow slick and by the gods he wished there was a way he could get even closer to Qrow. Instead he kept thrusting in perfect synchronicity with Qrow’s motions, both their muscles growing tenser by the second. The growing wetness turned him on ever farther since he knew Qrow was feeling the same passionate pleasure as him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I want…” Qrow’s sentence died off in a breathless sigh. The warmth grazed against Clover’s neck like no other heat had before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Each thrust after those words drew Clover closer and closer, but he held on in the tantalizing thought of what Qrow would say next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“ _Please_ ,” Clover whined. “What do you want?” Somehow the desire to know that information outweighed any tactile feeling Qrow could give him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I want to feel you cum in me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Had Clover been opening his eyes or paying attention, the blush spreading across Qrow’s face would have sent him into a state of pure bliss. Instead, the words sent him into a frenzy of urgent thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Qrow wanted him and he wanted Qrow_. There was no force in Remnant or the sky above._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I’ve wanted to do that ever since I first laid eyes on you.” Clover found the fortitude to keep back in the words he murmured into Qrow’s neck. Drawing his nose up the side of Qrow’s neck and face, he inhaled every scent and particle of Qrow that he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Then what are you waiting for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He knew damned well that wasn’t a question but a cry out for completion. It was an order to keep going and to give them both the satisfaction they so fervently desired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________And that was one order that Clover would never fight against._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The rhythm they had found disintegrated into a jumble of frantic bids to feel each other more, to be closer than physically possible, to find the relief they both craved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Clover rolled his neck back as each movement felt better and the pleasure grew stronger. He could feel Qrow’s fingers digging into his back and the feeling rocketed down his nervous system to the very core of his being. No matter what he had thought he was prepared for with Qrow, each second exceeded every hope Clover had let himself have._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________As he gave full rein to his pleasure to build up to the peak, Clover let out a moan that he didn’t care was probably closer to a whine. Qrow was clinging to him even tighter somehow, their bodies pressing together at every point of contact possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Please,” Qrow whispered, the begging washing over Clover from his ears down to his tip deep inside Qrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________That was the final push Clover needed. Relief washed over him in waves as Qrow squeezed around him, or perhaps he was just throbbing that strongly as he fully unleashed himself into Qrow. He thrust in as deeply as he could, pressing Qrow down on him at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Qrow’s breathes were hot on his neck, face nuzzled close and lips forming soundless words. As Clover’s breathing steadied, Qrow’s grew more ragged while the thrusting grew more intense. Leaning his own head closer into Qrow, Clover eagerly waited for Qrow’s imminent climax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Words hazily floated through Clover’s mind, dirty little phrases or praises for the man he held so close in his arms. But he couldn’t bring himself to speak anything over the sound of Qrow whimpering and moaning echoing all around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It was only moments before Clover felt Qrow’s load spilling onto his abs, but he wished it could have been an eternity of being that close to each other. Qrow’s legs were still wrapped tightly around his torso, but he could feel the rest of Qrow’s body start to relax. Clover pulled his head away from Qrow but still held him close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________And in that moment, where they both clung to each other, gazing deeply into each other with shaky breaths and shivering bodies, Clover knew. He knew that this was different from every other fling or relationship he had before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Something in them shifted after opening their hearts and bodies to each other in this cold, damp mine, isolated from everyone else. A change neither expected, especially from Clover, who didn't think it was possible to fall for someone this hard and quickly. But somehow, Qrow defied the odds and broke every expectation Clover had for him. And gods did he wish that he would be allowed to see even more of this man over time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________After today, he felt fairly certain Qrow would want to spend that time with him too. After all, Qrow had implied he wouldn’t mind being taken on a date and Clover couldn’t wait. But for now...._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Ready to go fight that geist?” Clover said, setting Qrow on the ground in front of him. He wished they could just hold each other forever, but there _was_ a different mission they had to complete now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Not with your load up me, no.” Qrow was pulling up his pants, face flushed and eyes staring widely at Clover still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Then I guess you’ll just have to try to keep up and I’ll have to put on a show for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh, I bet you’ll have a real show. You are a professional huntsman after all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Clover felt his cheeks grow warm. What they had just done went against everything he had ever been trained to do (and what to definitely _not_ do), but he would break every rule in every book if it meant getting to feel Qrow like that again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“We really should get going, I think we’ve had our fill of fun for now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh, I’ve had my fill alright,” Qrow was laughing and Clover could make out the beginnings of a genuine smile on Qrow’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Well, lucky you, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“For once, maybe I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Clover wiped himself clean and grinned back at Qrow. Fate really had brought them together for a reason, and Clover wasn’t going to waste a single second of their time together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________A quick kiss on the lips brought a look of surprise to Qrow’s further flushing face. “Good. But for now, we’ve got a geist to track down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... this was admittedly much longer and angstier than I thought it would be, but thank you all so much for reading!! This fic has been my pride and joy to work on and I actually really love the dynamic these two have been unfolding at my keyboard. All of your comments and kudos mean the absolute world to me, and I'm definitely still going to be plugging away at this story since I have so many ideas planned and this college semester is Finally almost over. Thank you again for tagging along on this ride and I hope yall enjoyed <3


End file.
